The Truth
by animequeen78
Summary: 13 years ago, Shizuko lost her parents when the Uchiha clan suspected them of witchcraft. Now Orochimaru reveals something about her past that makes her despise herself. KakaxMarySue
1. The Dream

The Dream

_Shizuko...dear child. Why are you frightened? _A voice came. It was the hated voice she knew too well. All of a sudden a figure appeared from the shadows. It was Orochimaru. "Shizuko... Come back to me... Come into my arms, sweet child..." He said, holding his arms out to her. Shizuko refused, with an expression of fear on her face, "No! Your heart has been littered with evil! I won't go!" "Come to me, little girl, or you will die." Orochimaru insisted. Still, Shizuko exclaimed, "No! After what you did to the Third Hokage, I'll never come to you!" "You dare defy me?!? You must spend an eternity in the bowels of darkness!!!" Orochimaru yelled. He then turned into a giant snake and proceeded to eat her as she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Shizuko woke up, perspiring with fear. All of a sudden, the bedroom door opened a little bit. "Shizuko, are you all right?" A voice spoke through the crack. It was Kakashi. He sported grey pajamas and an eyepatch. "Shizuko, what's wrong?" He asked. She responded, "I had a dreadful dream. I was in total darkness, with Orochimaru chasing me. He kept telling me to go back to him, even though I've never seen him in a long time. I told him no twice, and he turned into a snake and tried to eat me." With that, she buried her face into her hands and cried. Then all of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a pair of lips press against her cheek. "Sensei, you always brought me comfort, even when I didn't deserve it." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Kakashi hummed a soothing lullaby in her ear. She fell back to sleep in Kakashi's arms. This time, Kakashi stayed with her to keep her from having the nightmare again.

The next morning, Shizuko woke up to find her top arm around the front of his waist. "I love you, sensei. If only you knew of it." Then she kissed him. Then she got out fo her pajamas and got dressed. She headed outside for a walk.

As she was walking, she felt an unpleasant sensation on her neck. She felt that someone she didn't want to be around was around. She saw a jonin look at her with an unpleasant glance. The jonin had a long black ponytail and chalk white skin, like hers. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling followed.

All of a sudden, she heard, "Shizuko, you're troubled." She turned around rapidly, ready to defend herself. It was Orochimaru. "Shizuko, I'm surprised. You, my own flesh and blood, against me? Shizuko, I only wanted a glance of my own daughter, to see how you've grown. Hmmm... You look so much like your mother." He said. She said, angrily, "You're not my father! My father was killed 13 years ago, along with my mother! There's no way an evil snake like you would have been my father!" "Such angry words. Very well, then. Believe what you want. But sooner or later, you will learn the truth about your birth." Orochimaru said. Then he disappeared. _How can that monster be my father? He killed that kindly old man, the Third Hokage_.


	2. The Love That They Shared

After that, Shizuko stood there, dazed. Then she was snapped back into reality when she heard someone speak to her from behind, "Shizuko? What's wrong?" She turned around. It was Kakashi. He looked concerned. _She saw him. The look in her eyes... She saw Orochimaru._ "You shouldn't run off like that. I was worried." He scolded. Shizuko apologized, "I'm sorry." Again, she felt a hug from him. "Don't do that again, all right?" He said. Shizuko promised, "I won't." Then she paused. "Sensei...I...want to tell you something." She said. Kakashi stimmed with curiosity, "Hmm?" "When I was forced to leave, I wanted to die. I wanted to be with you. But then, I realized why you made me leave. You wanted me to live. You were so kind to me..." Then she paused again, choking on her words. Then she said, "I love you." The words hit Kakashi like a Chidori. "Shizuko, I...(sigh)... I love you too, but we can't do this." He said, hinting that he was feeling emotional pain at not being able to love her. "I understand." She said, almost choked by tears, "It's because I was formerly your student." Then she walked away.

* * *

That night, she laid on her bed and wept. _Poor Shizuko. She's upset because I rejected her._ Kakashi thought, his heart ridden with guilt. She was a beautiful girl, indeed, but he couldn't get over the fact that she was once his first student. He went into her room and decided to console her. "Shizuko... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. After the death of my mother and my becoming a vampire, you were one of the few people who saw me as a human. I was afraid to be close to anyone after that because everyone who was so dear to me, before you, died. I promise I won't hurt you ever again." Kakashi said in a sincere tone of voice. His hand slowly went across her abdomen as he crept onto her. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder. "I trust you" She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a well-toned upper torso. Kakashi brushed his lips on her neck, feeling the temptation to bite her. He resisted it and instead merely kissed it. Then his lips lightly touched hers. "Sensei-kun..." she whispered, feeling shaky. Then he began the human mating. She gasped when she felt the penetration. Kakashi asked, while panting, "Am I hurting you?" "Ah... No, you're not. I want you. Ah." She responded. Her nails went into his back, signaling him to go deeper. "Ah!... Yes...Aahh...More..." Shizuko panted. Kakashi muffled her moaning with a kiss. The action continued for hours.

In the morning, Shizuko got up slowly, dazed. She stared at Kakashi with a faint smile on her face. She got dressed, but she did not leave this time because of Orochimaru. Then, as soon as Kakashi smelled breakfast, he got up and got dressed. Then he walked to the kitchen, where Shizuko was at. "Whew... I didn't expect us to go that far." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck with nervousness. Shizuko placed the breakfast on the table and kissed him on the cheek. After breakfast, he took a special pill that protected him from the sun, which would have incinerated him. "I wish you had bitten me last night, Sensei. I want to bear your burden alongside you." Shizuko said as she sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, with one hand on his right shoulder and the other on his left forearm. "I know. But, I don't want to put you through that. I don't want you to suffer the way I do everyday." Kakashi said. Then he took his mask off and kissed her.

From that day on, Kakashi stopped reading his books, much to Jiraiya's chagrin. He paid more attention to her, giving her love constantly.

* * *

Two weeks later, Shizuko had started becoming ill with nausea and vomiting. At night, she raided the fridge for raw meat. Kakashi grew so concerned about Shizuko's health that he called Tsunade in.

Tsunade did an examination on her. After a long while, Tsunade came out of the room. She told Kakashi that Shizuko was pregnant. Kakashi could not believe his ears. His lover and former pupil, pregnant with his child. Shizuko smiled as Kakashi entered the room. Kakashi asked, "Shizuko... is this true?" "Yes. I'm so happy." Shizuko said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi fell silent. Then he walked out of the room.

As the months went by, Shizuko grew increasingly concerned about Kakashi, wondering why he was so silent. She felt that he became angry with her for tempting him. One day, she was in her room when her friend Trish came in. "Shizuko, I heard about you having a baby. What's to be depressed about?" She asked. Shizuko responded, about to break into tears, "He's mad at me... He won't talk to me." "Why? What's his problem?" Trish asked. Shizuko responded, "I'm pregnant! Ever since we found out I was pregnant with his child, he won't talk to me. I think it's my fault. I tempted him somehow, and now he's mad at me." They didn't know that Kakashi was overhearing the conversation. "Shizuko? Did you really think... that I was angry with you?" He asked. Trish replied, "Well of course she thought you were angry! You didn't talk to her for months! What kind of man doesn't talk to his girlfriend after that?!?" "Shizuko... I wasn't being silent because I was angry. I was scared. I would never be angry with you. I love you too much for that. I'm sorry I worried you." Kakashi said, hugging her. "Sorry about making you mad, Trish." He apologized. Then he left, but not before rubbing Shizuko's belly.

After nine months, Shizuko finally gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy. The two babies had silver hair like Kakashi's bit their eyes were blood red eyes, as a result of being half-demon half-vampire. Their skin was as pale as their mother's.


End file.
